


Midnight Confessions - Majolique

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Confesiones de medianoche / Autor original: Majolique / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Dumbledore envía a Harry y al Profesor Snape al bosque para aprender a 'trabajar juntos'.Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: Este fic tiene la particularidad de ser el primer snarry publicado, del que se tiene conocimiento. A Majolique le debemos el pairing (ship).





	Midnight Confessions - Majolique

**Author's Note:**

> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción es no-autorizada, lea bajo su propio riesgo. Si sabe de una forma de contactar a la autora Majolique, no dude en hacermela llegar. *****
> 
> ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****

 

> _In my midnight confession_ _[_ _En mi confesión de medianoche_ _]_  
>  _When I tell all the world that I love you_ _[_ _Cuando le digo a todo el mundo que te amo_ _]_  
>  _In my midnight confession_ _[_ _En mi confesión de medianoche_ _]  
>  _ _When I say all the things that I want to_ _[_ _Cuando digo todas las cosas que quiero_ _]  
>  _ _I love you_ _[_ _Te amo]_

—Maldición—.

Una pausa—No me gusta esto más que a usted, lo sabe, puede volver a darme el tratamiento de silencio, no me importaría ni un poco—.

—Es difícil de creer, Potter, no es usted mi problema en este momento, nunca he puesto una tienda de campaña antes, ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín haremos después? —.

Harry sintió una sonrisa extenderse por su rostro—Una infancia con privaciones, ¿eh? —.

El otro hombre se enderezó de su examen sobre las cuerdas, clavijas, postes y lona—No me haga empezar, tampoco ha sido mucho mejor desde entonces—Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, de su tono amargo tanto como de su significado. Una broma como la de Potter no merecía una respuesta, mucho menos una... seria.

Harry ya no estaba sonriendo—Aquí—dijo abruptamente. Sacó su varita, murmuró unas palabras y se levantaron los postes, el lienzo los cubrió, las cuerdas se tensaron y las clavijas se hundieron en el suelo.

—Bien hecho—Tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

—Gracias—dijo Harry—lo aprendí con los Weasley, todos esos viajes de campamento en el verano...—Vaciló, de repente sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué demonios debería preocuparse por los sentimientos de Snape? Sin embargo, no podía seguir adelante, sería demasiado hacerle ver lo que le faltaba; todos los buenos amigos que él tenía, mientras que Snape...

No tenía de qué preocuparse. Snape no parecía estar escuchando. Estaba inclinado sobre su mochila, revolviendola, sacando suministros y acomodándolos en montones.

>> ¿Qué le contó Dumbledore sobre este viaje? —preguntó Harry, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Lo mismo que a usted, supongo—Snape no levantó la vista. La cortina de cabello negro hasta los hombros, no tan aceitosa como recordaba Harry (¿o Ron y él habían exagerado su grasosidad por su aversión hacia él?), ocultó su rostro mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

—Tratar de detectar cualquier actividad oscura a lo largo de los senderos principales, tratar de hacer contacto con los centauros... si podemos encontrarlos, son difíciles. ¿Fue eso mismo?—.

—Sí—.

—Eso no fue todo lo que me dijo—murmuró Harry, tirando de su propia bolsa hacia él y comenzando a ordenar a través de ella.

—¿Qué? —Snape levantó la mirada entonces.

—Sabe la otra razón por la que estamos aquí. Tal vez la única razón real—murmuró Harry. Había tenido sus dudas desde que Dumbledore los había enviado a esta misión. Había sido un período de calma de la actividad oscura desde su graduación de Hogwarts hace dos meses, sin señales de Voldemort durante semanas, y sospechaba que Dumbledore había inventado todo esto para...

—No, no lo sé, Potter, ¿por qué no me la dice? —.

—¿De verdad no le dijo nada más? —.

—Quiero saber lo que le dijo—.

Harry tartamudeó—Bueno... él... quería que aprendiéramos a trabajar juntos, dijo que necesitaba que pudiéramos funcionar como un equipo—.

—Ah, muy sentimental de él, inútil también, debí haberlo pensado—Los ojos negros no tenían expresión. Como siempre.

Harry lo dejó allí y entró en la tienda para guardar sus cosas. Encontró que sus manos temblaban un poco.  _"Maldición"_ , pensó.  _"Maldición y maldición"_. ¿Por qué Snape siempre tenía el poder de molestarlo con sólo unas pocas palabras, una sola mirada? ¿Por qué debería tenerle miedo? No, no tenía miedo de Snape, eso era absurdo. Pero años de burla, años de tener que aceptar todas sus críticas como Maestro de Pociones, habían tomado su peaje, y estaba furioso por ello, se dio cuenta de repente.  _"No voy a soportar más su mierda"_ , pensó Harry salvajemente. Tal vez este viaje fue una buena idea. Si con nada más podía conseguir un poco de su propia revancha.

Snape abrió la entrada de la tienda, sosteniendo una brazada de ropa—Estás allí—dijo Harry rápidamente. Snape alzó las cejas pero Harry lo ignoró.

Arreglaron sus cosas en silencio, pero el silencio se sintió súbitamente muy cargado para Harry. Salió de la tienda y respiró hondo, mirando hacia el cielo azul.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? —.

Harry saltó—Qué diablos... deme alguna advertencia cuando esté detrás de mí, ¿por qué no lo hace? —.

Sorprendentemente, Snape sonrió—Aprendí a moverme en silencio hace años, todos esos, eh, campamentos de verano. Tratando de encontrar osos, creo—.

Harry sintió una sonrisa en su boca—Ahora, ¿quién va a cocinar? —dijo al azar.

—Si cocina tan mal como prepara pociones, Potter, será mejor que sea yo—dijo Snape con firmeza. Harry de hecho se rió.

—Aquí, mire—dijo—Podemos hacer esto—.

La mirada ligera de Snape se cerró de inmediato.

—¿Qué dije? —.

Snape rebuscó en el arte de cocinar—Vamos a cenar—dijo, entrecerrando los ojos al sol que se hundía detrás de las colinas.

—Snape—No levantó la vista—Snape, por amor de ... ¿No puede responderme? —.

Snape finalmente volvió su mirada hacia la de Harry—Trabajaremos mejor juntos—dijo sin emoción—Mientras me deje estar, estamos aquí para trabajar, no para convertirnos en mejores amigos—Tan pronto como la palabra salió de su boca, lo lamentó. Conjurando miles de escenarios.

 

> _Staggering through the daytime_ _[_ _Pasando por el día_ _]_ __  
> Your image on my mind _[_ _Tu imagen en mi mente_ _]_ _  
> Passing so close beside you babe_ _[_ _Pasando tan cerca de ti nene_ _]_ _  
> Sometimes the feelings are so hard to hide_ _[_ _A veces los sentimientos son tan difíciles de ocultar_ _]_

—Bien—Potter sonó perplejo, un poco herido, pero al menos estaba retrocediendo.

Snape cocinó en silencio, comieron en silencio, y Harry lavo los platos sin que se lo pidieran—Gracias—murmuró Snape sin pensarlo mientras Harry se reunía con él en el tronco afuera de la tienda, y Harry sonrió—La primera regla de Molly Weasley—dijo—El cocinero nunca lava—.

—Buena regla—Se sentaron en silencio, bebiendo unas tazas de té fuerte.

—Ojalá pudiéramos hacer una fogata—dijo finalmente Harry, soñoliento. Para ayudar a mantener su presencia tan secreta como fuera posible, habían decidido no hacer fuegos de noche o incluso tener luces fuera de la opacidad de las paredes de la tienda. Harry miró hacia el cielo nocturno. Incluso a través de las ramas de hojas gruesas, podía ver una multitud de estrellas centelleando—Por supuesto, con un fuego no podría ver las estrellas tan bien—dijo, bostezando.

—Ha llegado el momento de entrar, Potter—dijo la voz a su lado-. Harry apenas podía ver el contorno de Snape, una sombra en la oscuridad.

—Sí—Harry estuvo de acuerdo, de pie y estirándose—Lavar los platos, realmente me cansó—. ¿Era eso realmente una risita en el otro hombre? —¿A dónde va? —La sombra se alejaba, más allá de la tienda.

—¿Llamada de la naturaleza? —dijo la voz sarcásticamente—Puede acompañarme si quiere, Potter, pero yo hubiera pensado...—.

—De acuerdo, no tiene por qué ser tan tonto—gruñó Harry. Dios, ¿Realmente se había sonrojado? ¿Cómo iba a pasar una semana entera compartiendo la misma tienda con, con...? Se dio por vencido y entró.

Snape se dirigió a un claro cercano para hacer un poco de observación estelar. A través de una brecha en los árboles vio a Marte, brillante a los pies de Ofiuco, que sostuvo la serpiente rasgada en dos. Júpiter no estaba a más de dos grados hacia el oeste. Por mucho que siempre hubiera dudado de la eficacia de la astrología y la adivinación, esperaba que esta conjunción fuera buena. Firenze o Bane lo sabrían.

Al sur estaba su propia constelación, el Escorpión, aunque estaba oculto por los árboles, y al norte, casi en lo alto, estaba Hércules empuñando su palo. Siempre había imaginado la figura de Hércules corriendo hacia adelante, con un brazo extendido y el otro blandiendo su maza sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a aturdir o matar a un enemigo. Más bien pensó en Harry; aunque por supuesto Harry no era Hércules, él todavía tenía la estructura delgada de un Buscador, a pesar de las pulgadas que había crecido en los últimos dos años.

Pero pensar en Harry era doloroso. Pensar en Harry significaba pensar en muchas otras cosas. Maldición Dumbledore, de todos modos; ¿Seguramente lo sabía? Nunca había sido capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos a él, no desde años atrás y casi con toda seguridad, no ahora. ¿Por qué demonios había puesto a Harry en su camino? Trabajando juntos como un equipo, tonterías. Había tenido la misma pequeña charla del director y no creyó ni una palabra.

Suspiró, frotándose la nuca. Bueno, no podía quedarse afuera toda la noche. En realidad podía, pero sería un cadáver congelado por la mañana; incluso en agosto estas noches del norte eran frías. Un bonito regalo que Harry encontraría en su puerta cuando despertara. Así que supuso que no había nada más...

La respiración de Harry era tranquila y regular cuando abrió la entrada de la tienda. En la penumbra de la lámpara sin humo que Harry había dejado ardiendo, Snape miró fijamente su forma inmóvil, sintiendo una inesperada ternura. Así como su padre.

Sacudió la cabeza, se metió rápidamente en su propio saco de dormir y se volvió hacia la pared de la tienda. Lejos de Harry...

—Dios mío, no, no, Potter...—.

Harry se sentó, en shock, con el corazón palpitando—¿Snape? —.

>> No puede estar teniendo... Oh, Dios—El otro hombre estaba... ¿sollozando? El corazón de Harry se aceleró. Rápidamente abrió el saco de dormir, se arrastró por el espacio entre ellos y sacudió el hombro de Snape—Despierte Snape—.

Encontró sus propios hombros siendo sujetados. Snape palmeó sus brazos arriba y abajo, como si sintiera los huesos rotos, y luego puso a Harry encima de él en un áspero abrazo, acunándolo. —Potter... James—murmuró—No tú...—.

—Qué diablos—Harry tartamudeó, empujándose hacia arriba y lejos del otro hombre—Snape, despierte—Le dio un empujón en el hombro, fuerte. A la tenue luz de la lámpara que todavía ardía, vio los ojos de Snape abiertos de par en par, con horror. Luego se concentró en el sorprendido rostro de Harry durante un largo momento, pareciendo volver a la realidad, y volvió a cerrarlos—Vuelva a dormir, Potter—murmuró.

—No va a deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente, Snape, ¿Con qué estaba soñando? —.

—No es asunto suyo—Los ojos de Snape seguían cerrados.

—Tal vez lo es, cuando gritó el nombre de mi padre...—.

—¿Yo hice que? —Los ojos de Snape se abrieron—No hice tal cosa—Se giró de lado, de cara a la pared de la tienda una vez más.

Harry lo puso sobre su espalda y lo miró furiosamente—Lo oí, ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? —.

Snape miró a los ojos verdes—Vuelve a dormir, Harry—dijo.

—Oh, ¿Entonces soy Harry ahora? ¿Cuándo me ha llamado Harry? —Las manos de Harry se apretaron a los hombros de Snape. De hecho, lo sacudió. Tal vez era la hora tardía, tal vez era la forma confusa en que se había despertado, pero de repente, siete años de ira y frustración se derramaron. —¿Por qué no puede decirme algo que quiero saber? Ha sido miserable conmigo desde el primer día, ¿Y para qué? Muy bien, entonces yo era el famoso Harry Potter. ¿Acaso cree que eso me hizo más feliz que a usted? ¿Cree que no hubiera preferido a...—.

—No lo digas—susurró súbitamente Snape.

—...mis padres—Harry continuó airadamente—¿No cree que prefiero estar con ellos, que tener mi foto en el Diario El Profeta? ¿A quién le importa un bledo eso? No a mí. Pero parece que a usted sí. A través de todos esos años, ni siquiera después del Torneo de los Magos, cuando pensé que tal vez, tal vez, tal vez estaría empezando a tener cierto respeto hacía mí...—.

—Harry—.

—... simplemente seguía atormentándome en cada clase, y era tan malditamente injusto...—Las manos temblaban sobre sus hombros ahora.

—Harry—.

—... y luego mis amigos, e incluso Neville, ¿Qué diablos está mal con usted? —.

—Harry—Snape hizo que Harry se acercara a él de repente, y lo besó.

_¡Oh Dios mío!_

* * *

 

Harry se encontraba temblando, tratando de alejarse, pero las manos de Snape mantuvieron su cabeza inmóvil mientras saqueaba su boca con una precisión lenta y experta. Después de que el primer shock terminó, empezó a sentirlo... agradable. Más que agradable, fue... increíble. Finalmente se separaron para buscar aire. No podía creerlo.

—¿Snape? —dijo inseguro.

—Tal vez deberías llamarme Severus, Harry...—Todos los intentos de llevar a Harry a sus sentidos, para controlar su propio deseo, habían fracasado. Sus manos estaban acariciando la espalda de Harry ahora, y el joven estaba retorciéndose bajo su toque, en realidad... ¿disfrutándolo?

—Dios—murmuró Harry—Esto es imposible—Pero no se alejaba.

—¿Lo es? —murmuró Snape, su boca trabajando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry hasta su garganta.

—Ah...—Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando a Snape un mejor acceso a la tierna carne. Sintió que las manos de Snape estaban por encima de su pijama, desabrochando los botones, sacando sus brazos de las mangas.

>> ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —dijo repentinamente, empujándose a sí mismo, sentándose en la parte superior de la de Snape, era esa dureza que sentía debajo de él, en realidad...—Más concretamente, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —.

Aquellos ojos abiertos lo miraron, un poco aterrados, pero con un claro y brillante resplandor verde... los había visto en sus sueños, justo ese color, con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo. Estaba cansado de pelear, cansado de pelear consigo mismo; cansado de pelear con Harry. Cerró sus manos alrededor de aquellos brazos lisos y pálidos, y tiró de Harry hacia atrás—Creo que es bastante obvio lo que estoy haciendo—dijo con voz ronca, mordiendo el labio inferior de Harry, empujando su lengua dentro de esa dulce boca.

—Mmmm... —Harry luchó un poco más entre sus brazos, pero finalmente pareció ceder, colapsando en el pecho de Snape. Se besaron durante un largo, largo rato, y Harry no parecía saber qué hacer con sus manos, pero luego empezó a buscar el saco de dormir que los separaba. Snape lo ayudó a desabrocharlo y separarlo de entre sus cuerpos, besándolo todo el tiempo, dando pequeñas mordidas a lo largo de su mandíbula, bajando por su garganta una vez más. Los rodó a ambos de repente, así que ahora estaba encima de Harry, quien tragó un poco, mirando hacia esos profundos ojos negros.

>> Yo nunca he...—dijo con voz vaga.

Snape se quedó muy quieto—¿Nunca has hecho esto? —susurró finalmente.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

—Pensé que tú y Weasley... —.

—No, él ama a Hermione, y yo...—Harry se detuvo, aturdido. Pero no podía ser, debía ser el calor del momento, la confusión, la novedad de todo; él no podía realmente...

—¿Y tu? —.

—Nunca he amado a nadie—dijo. Antes. No, tenía que ser imposible. Años de ira, años de lo que equivalía a un abuso emocional; no podía olvidar todo eso en un solo momento de pasión... ¿Verdad? ¿O que era todo esto? ¿No había habido momentos? esos extraños sueños en los últimos años, oscuros sueños confusos que le dejaban dolorido, anhelante, y de alguna manera siempre había sido consciente de Snape en algún lugar allí; pero no era posible, ¿Verdad?

Snape seguía mirándolo fijamente—¿Ni siquiera una chica? —.

—Nadie—dijo, pensando en su breve enamoramiento de Cho—Nunca he estado así con nadie—.

Snape estaba mudo encima de él. De repente, se separó de Harry y se sentó de espaldas a él, frente a la pared de la tienda. Harry pudo verlo estremecerse. Se sentó también, y puso una mano en el brazo de Snape. Este quito su mano, diciendo como advertencia—No me toques, Harry—.

—¿Y si... quiero hacerlo? —¿Había dicho eso realmente?

—Es un juego peligroso—dijo Snape a la extensión de lona frente a él.

—No es un juego—De repente, Harry estaba seguro. Podía estar confundido sobre el estado de su corazón, pero quería esto... él quería...

—Severus—murmuró, probando el nombre en sus labios. El hombre mayor finalmente se volvió, y Harry vio algo que nunca había pensado ver, esos ojos negros ya no eran insondables, sino llenos de un calor que envió un escalofrío de deseo a través de él. Nunca lo había sentido, ni siquiera con Cho, seguramente con nadie más.

Se inclinó hacia delante, presionando sus labios contra esa esculpida boca, deslizando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Snape—Por favor, Severus—dijo contra sus labios—Muéstrame...—.

Snape vaciló... y se perdió. Empujó a Harry hacia abajo en el saco de dormir, corriendo sus manos arriba y abajo del cuerpo delgado—Harry—suspiró.

—Sí—respondió él, aunque ninguna respuesta parecía necesaria. Ayudó a Snape a deshacer su pijama y quitársela, y recorrió sus palmas con vacilación sobre la carne desconocida. Cuando llegó a un pezón oscuro, oyó a Severus gritar suavemente—Te gustó eso—murmuró, intentándolo de nuevo.

Para responder, Snape presionó su boca contra uno de los pezones de Harry, masajeando el otro con sus largos dedos—Mmm, Dios—Harry gimió, cerrando los ojos. No lo hubiera sabido, parecía que había nervios que iban desde ese lugar hasta su...

Sus mejillas ardieron al darse cuenta de lo hinchada que estaba poniéndose. Todavía tímido, trató de retorcerse un poco, pero Snape deslizó una pierna sobre el muslo de Harry, impidiéndole seguir avanzando. Estaba atrapado ahora entre las rodillas de Snape, y cuando el hombre mayor apretó su ingle contra la de Harry, sintió...

—¿Eso es...? —dijo Harry, un poco asombrado.

Increíblemente, oyó una risa amortiguada. —Todo es mío, Harry—.

Harry empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, frotándose contra Snape, quien hizo un tipo de sonido somnoliento y satisfecho. Movió su boca por el pecho pálido y perfecto de Harry, hasta su vientre, acariciándole con largos, profundos golpes de dedos. Su lengua penetró en el hueco de su ombligo, y Harry jadeó. Deslizó sus manos por los costados de Harry, debajo de la cintura de su pijama, y lentamente tiró hacia abajo. Harry levantó las caderas para ayudar a Snape a retirarla, pero la timidez seguía allí; Snape retrocedió sobre su cuerpo para encontrar a Harry cubriéndose con las manos, jadeando un poco, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los ojos negros miraban hacia abajo al verde, por una vez encontrando sólo... ¿comprensión? —Está bien, Harry—susurró, acariciando sus temblorosos dedos, alejándolos suavemente—Déjame verte...—Con un pequeño sonido de rendición, Harry dejó que sus manos se movieran a sus costados, y Severus lo miró hambriento—Eres hermoso, Harry—murmuró—Absolutamente...—Empezando por el ombligo, acarició con un dedo la fina línea de pelo oscuro, hasta el dulce y duro miembro de Harry, y lo envolvió con una cálida mano. Harry gritó—Severus—.

—Te gusta eso, ¿verdad? —Dijo muy bajo, acariciando a Harry de arriba a abajo. Harry jadeó un "sí"—Entonces te va a gustar esto...—Bajó su boca, llevándolo dentro. Harry gimió, enterrando sus manos en el cabello de Severus, agarrando su cabeza contra él. Snape acarició con su húmeda y cálida lengua a lo largo de el, lo tomó lo más profundamente que pudo y lo chupo con fuerza, más fuerte. Acarició la base de la erección de Harry con sus cálidos dedos, deslizó sus manos debajo de Harry para encontrar sus dulces nalgas y masajearlas, succionando aún más fuerte. Las caderas de Harry comenzaron a convulsionar, a levantarse y caer bajo su toque; trató de apartar la cabeza de Snape, pero no pudo...

—Severus—Entró en la boca de Snape, y era como volver a casa. Estaba en llamas, sintió la gloriosa liberación, se sintió derramarse en esa garganta, sintió que Snape tragaba a su alrededor, y sólo quería... sólo era necesario...

Se quedó allí tumbado y espero, sintiendo todavía las ondas a través de él, y Severus se incorporó, lamiéndose los labios. Se pasó la mano por la boca, sin apartar los ojos de Harry—¿No te da... asco? —preguntó Snape, inseguro.

—No—dijo con voz ronca—Fue maravilloso—.

Harry echó una mirada hacia abajo, donde los pantalones de pijama de Snape aún se extendían sobre su miembro hinchado—Pero qué sucede con...—.

Snape le dio el esbozo de una sonrisa—Estamos a punto de encargarnos de eso—.

—Oh—dijo Harry en voz baja.

Snape extendió la mano para acariciar los brazos de Harry que estaban a su lado—No haremos nada que no quieras hacer—dijo, sorprendido por la repentina y feroz protección que sentía—Si algo de lo que estoy haciendo... duele, o se siente mal, solo dime que pare, siempre puedo parar, Harry—.

—De acuerdo—susurró Harry.

Snape sintió esa extraña ternura brotando en él nuevamente, pero casi traicioneramente esta vez, como para recordarle que esto no podía durar, que no podía tener lo que más deseaba, no más que una noche.

 

> _You'll never be mine, I'm wasting my time_ _[_ _Nunca serás mío, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo]_

Desterró las dudas, los temores pesimistas, con un movimiento de cabeza impaciente. Con suavidad, volvió a Harry y frotó las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y abajo por la fuerte espalda, por las estrechas caderas hasta las firmes piernas, hasta su dulce y perfecto trasero. Harry empezó a gemir suavemente. Allí, todo estaría bien...

Snape alcanzó su mochila y la revolvió, sacando finalmente una botella pequeña. Harry giró la cabeza para ver el por qué sus manos ya no estaban trabajando su magia y preguntó—¿Qué es eso? —.

—Aceite de girasol—fue la respuesta—Cocino con él, pero tiene otros usos—.

—Te refieres a...—.

—Ya verás—Deslizó sus manos por los cálidos muslos de Harry y los separó lentamente, arrodillándose entre sus piernas. Acarició las hermosas nalgas pálidas, y metió sus dedos en el aceite. Harry jadeó cuando sintió que Severus las separaba, deslizando gradualmente un dedo hacia adentro, moviéndose hacia arriba, retorciéndose—Ohh—.

—Sólo relájate, Harry—gruñó Severus. Deslizó un segundo dedo adentro. Harry se tensó—Está bien—le tranquilizó—Está bien...—trabajo sus dedos en el cuerpo de Harry lentamente, hasta que pudo sentir los músculos dandole paso, entregándose. Dios, estaba tan duro haciendo todo esto, no podía esperar mucho más.

Rápidamente se despojó de los pantalones de su pijama y alzó la vista para ver la cabeza de Harry torcida hacia abajo, los ojos fijos en su enorme erección, el cuerpo temblando debajo de él—Harry... —.

—Por favor...—dijo Harry—Quiero—.

—¿Qué, Harry? ¿Qué quieres? —.

—A ti—dijo en un susurro—Te quiero dentro de mi—.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para aferrarse a los últimos rastros de su autocontrol, para derramar un poco más de aceite y frotarlo sobre sí mismo sin venirse, nunca había estado tan grande o duro, no que pudiera recordar, y se obligó a hacerlo lentamente mientras cubría el cuerpo de Harry con el suyo.

Harry sintió la dureza de su amante buscando, empujando dentro, y era todo lo que él quería, y sin embargo... era tanto... quizás demasiado...

Sus músculos se tensaron reflexivamente—Déjate ir, Harry—Severus jadeó—Solo déjame entrar—Se agachó y acarició las firmes nalgas de Harry, y poco a poco Harry se relajó de nuevo. Snape empujó dentro, tratando de ir despacio, y finalmente estaba dentro, por completo—¿Todo bien, Harry? —dijo con su voz más profunda, manteniéndose tan quieto como pudo.

—Mmm-hmm... pero...—la voz de Harry fue amortiguada; parecía tener un trozo de almohada entre los dientes.

—¿Qué? —.

—Por favor... hay más, ¿No es así? —.

—Oh Dios, sí...—Severus comenzó a ir hacia adentro y hacia afuera, lentamente, luego más rápido y más rápido—Mi dulce virgen—murmuró, abrumado repentinamente de que él debería ser el único... el primero...

>> Harry, estás tan apretado, tan caliente...—Fue la cosa más deliciosa que jamás había sentido, se sentía girando fuera de control...

Deslizó una mano hacia abajo, hacia Harry y encontró que este estaba duro otra vez, completamente excitado, y envolvió su mano alrededor del pene de Harry y lo acarició al mismo tiempo que sus estocadas. Adentro, afuera, empujar, tirar...

Podía sentir a Harry cayéndose a pedazos debajo de él. Era como volar...

>> ¡Harry! —Se derramó profundamente en su interior, tan profundo, donde había querido estar durante tanto tiempo... la dulce carne de Harry estaba dando espasmos a su alrededor...

—¡Severus! —el grito de Harry respondió al suyo, y su liberación salió por los dedos de Snape, sobre el paño debajo de ellos. Snape se quedó dentro de Harry tanto tiempo como pudo, acurrucándose sobre él mientras su respiración se calmaba, luego abruptamente lo rodó y lo puso a su lado, en sus brazos—¿Todo bien, amor? —murmuró, el cariño casual apareciendo naturalmente de alguna manera. Buscó aquellos ojos verdes, ahora oscurecidos por el deseo saciado.

—Amor... suena bien...—murmuró Harry, con los ojos medio cerrados—Te amo...—Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Snape parecía igualmente asombrado.

—No puedes...—.

Harry se apoyó en un codo—Pero puedo—Ahora lo sabía. Nunca se había sentido de esta manera con nadie, nunca, ¿Y cuándo volvería a hacerlo? —Lo hago, te amo... Severus—.

—Es sólo que... soy tu primero, sabía que no debía tener...—Por una vez Snape parecía positivamente inseguro, incluso enojado consigo mismo.

—No creo que sea eso—dijo Harry. Su certeza estaba creciendo de algún modo mientras Severus parecía vacilar. Hizo una pausa y reflexionó—Y creo que tú también podrías preocuparte por mí... Todos estos años, ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué siempre fue todo tan personal entre nosotros? Seguro que fue por lo de "El famoso Harry Potter" al principio, pero ¿Después de eso? No era solo que tú odiarás a mi padre...—.

—No odiaba a tu padre—dijo Snape, muy bajo.

—¿Qué? —.

—Lo amaba, Harry—.

—¿¡Tú qué!? —.

—¿Es tan difícil de creer? —.

Harry lo pensó—Pero todo lo que me has dicho de él...—.

—Me sentía resentido con él. Durante mucho tiempo. Y tú eras tan parecido a él, de todas las maneras que más detestaba—.

Harry lo consideró—Entonces, mi padre... ¿Por eso la pesadilla? —.

—Sí—dijo Snape—Yo... encontré a tus padres, Harry... y a ti... Hagrid y yo estuvimos juntos, en las ruinas de Godric's Hollow, a las que Dumbledore nos había enviado...—tragó saliva—Bueno, Hagrid te sacó y te llevó de vuelta con Dumbledore—.

—Y me molestabas porque... ¿Te recordaba a mi padre? —.

—Parcialmente—Snape suspiró, pasando sus dedos por el pelo de Harry. No podía apartar la mirada de aquel rostro ruborizado, tan difícil como decir todo esto—Odiaba que él hubiera muerto defendiéndote, que hubieras vivido mientras él no. Y lo admito, sentí algo así como odio por él durante mucho tiempo, sólo porque quería... lo que no podía tener. Pero cuando lo encontré allí, sabía que nunca lo había odiado, que nunca podría odiarlo, pero era demasiado tarde...—.

—Y ahora...—.

—He sido injusto contigo, Harry, lo sé, más que injusto... cruel, no merezco nada sino que deberías...—.

—¿Amarte? —Dijo Harry suavemente, inclinándose sobre el pequeño hueco entre ellos para colocar sus labios sobre Severus.

Snape retrocedió—No puedes...—.

—Oh no—dijo Harry, un brillo en sus ojos—No te escaparás tan fácilmente—Levantó rudamente a Severus, besándolo profundamente. Finalmente se separaron.

—Harry...—dijo.

—Sí...—.

—Harry...—.

—Dilo—Pasó una mano a través del pelo largo y negro, sedoso bajo su toque—Sólo dilo... amor—Increíble, hace una hora esto se habría sentido imposible, imposible, pero ahora...

Cuando llegaron las palabras, eran casi inaudibles—Te amo, Harry, creo que te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo—.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —Severus parpadeó. Harry sonrió—Perdón por regodearme, pero tenía que hacerlo—.

Snape finalmente se rió. Entonces vio la expresión congelada en la cara de Harry—¿Qué? —.

—No sabes—dijo Harry suavemente—qué diferente te ves cuando sonríes... realmente sonríes—.

Podría no ser capaz de verlo, pero podía sentirlo, pensó Severus al tener a Harry en sus brazos y se acomodaron en el saco de dormir al fin. Ese astuto de Dumbledore ... tal vez había tenido una buena al enviarlos ahí después de todo...

 

> _In my midnight confession_ _[_ _En mi confesión de medianoche_ _]  
>  _ _When I say all the things that I want to_ _[_ _Cuando digo todas las cosas que quiero_ _]  
>  _ _I love you_ _[_ _Te amo]_

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del autor
> 
> ~Crédito de la música: "Midnight Confessions" escrito por Lou Josie y que se convirtió en un gran éxito de finales de los sesenta, interpretado por The Grass Roots.  
> ~Crédito de astronomía: La figura de Hércules en el cielo nocturno descrita por Snape se puede encontrar en mi libro favorito de constelaciones: "The Stars: A New Way to See Them (Las estrellas: una nueva manera de verlas)", por H.A. Rey (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1976).
> 
> Notas del traductor  
> ~Este fue el primer snarry publicado del que se tiene conocimiento, al parecer fue publicado en el 2000, a partir de ahí, y lentamente, el ship fue ganado terreno. Iba a empezar a publicar alguna de las traducciones que están inconclusas en otras plataformas y que he decidido terminarlas, pero pensé que dado que este "pequeño proyecto", es con el fin de rescatar varias obras, también podía poner mi granito de arena y hacer algo más.
> 
> To Majolique, if some day you see this: Thank you so much Majolique! Wherever you are. The Snapedom will always thank you for your work.


End file.
